


The Jealousy of A Vechs

by stormoftara



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Also they respawn so it's okay, Everybody Dies, M/M, Minecraft, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Zisteau are going on a date. Vechs won't take Zisteau dating someone else laying down. It's pranking time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy of A Vechs

Vechs was hiding behind some bushes near the center of town. He could smell the fragrance of the flowers blooming nearby, and the sound of the small stream trickling through town. It was all very peaceful, but inside Vech’s mind it was a completely different story. He was watching them. Those two. He had to stop himself from growling out loud and blowing his cover.

“So what constellation is that?” Zisteau was pointing skyward.

“Well that would be the summer triangle. See those three brightest stars, that’s Vega, Deneb, and Altair. They make up their own constellations as well, called Lyra, Cygnus and…” Kurt paused in the middle of his explanation when he noticed that Zisteau had stopped looking at the stars and was looking intently at his face. “Do I have something on my face?”

Zisteau laughed. “Oh no, continue on.”

Vechs watched as they moved further away and he could no longer hear what they were saying. He snuck up behind them quietly, holding his breath. He couldn’t let them see that he was there. He hid next to town hall as Kurt and Zisteau took a seat near the fountain in front. 

“Do you really want to hear about the stars? You keep looking at me.” Kurt seemed a bit uneasy.

“Well I guess I keep finding something better to look at.” 

Kurt’s entire face turned bright red. “Zisteau?”

“Kurt you know I like you right?” Zisteau said, taking Kurt’s hand into his own.

“Well I um yeah I guess so.” Kurt was stuttering.

“I was wondering if you’d perhaps let me take you out on a date.” 

“Um well indeed!” Kurt tried to smile at Zisteau, but he was much too nervous. 

Vech was sitting down now. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. It wasn’t fair. Why did Zisteau like Kurt so much? Why didn’t he like him? What was wrong with him? Vechs pouted. He just couldn’t understand. And he wasn’t about to just let this go either.

…

Vechs was giggling to himself manically. He was punching out Zisteau’s torches and moving them to slightly different positions. That’s when he felt the cold metal against his neck.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now Vechs.” Zisteau was standing behind him, his sword pressed up against Vechs’ neck. “You know I kill on sight with prankers.”

“I’m not pranking you! I’m just fixing your torches. They seemed slightly out of place.” Vechs giggled nervously.

“Well re-fix them, I don’t have time for this right now. I have something important to do tonight.” Zisteau started to walk away. 

Vechs knew all too well what that important thing was, from all his snooping around. “What important thing?” Vechs asked anyway.

“I’m not going to tell you. Go home.”

“Grrr mean Pigderp.” Vechs growled at him. Zisteau was climbing up a ladder and not paying attention to Vechs in the least. Vechs threw an enderpearl up the ladder and landed slightly above where Zisteau was.

“Vechs.” Zisteau was sounding very annoyed at this point.

“Boop!” Vech bopped Zisteau on his head, sending him falling back. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

“You are so lucky I am wearing my feather falling boots right now.” Zisteau sighed. He pulled out his bow, and started taking shots at Vechs. One hit him right in the head. Vechs’ body disappeared and all his items started falling on the ground. “Well I did warn him.” Zisteau sighed as he quickly made a chest and put all the items in it. He really did not have time for all these shenanigans. Tonight was his first date with Kurt and he wanted it to go perfectly. 

 

…

Kurt was waiting near the nether portal for Zisteau. He had arrived early. Way too early. He started to get worried that Zisteau would never show up, but eventually he saw him arrive through the portal. He was carrying a single red rose.

“For you!” Zisteau smiled.

“Thanks.” Kurt was blushing again. “So where did you want to go?”

“Well we can have dinner at the Royal Chicken, and then head out elsewhere. There is something I want to show you.”

Vechs was watching from the top of the Royal Chicken shop. He was using an invisibility potion this time, he really couldn’t risk being seen. He watched as the two of them entered. He cursed to himself. He couldn’t see or hear them very well from up there. He climbed down, and looked in the front door. He could hear them talking, but he couldn’t make out the words very well. From the looks in their eyes, which were both fixated on the other’s, it was probably something super mushy. Vechs put a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. He quietly opened the door and went inside.

“Did you hear something?” Zisteau asked, munching down on some chicken.

“I don’t think so.” Kurt answered.

Vechs cursed the loud door, but hid next to the pen where the king chicken lived. He watched as they made small talk and rolled his eyes. If only he had been on a date with Zisteau. Everything would be so different. It’d be fun and exciting and probably involve lava. That’s when the chicken laid an egg. Vechs got a really stupid idea.

He threw the egg at their table, and a baby chicken popped out, looking up at Zisteau with a confused look on his face. Zisteau and Kurt were both equally confused at the sudden appearance of the chicken. That’s when Zisteau pulled out his sword. “Alright who is there?”

Vechs sat trying very hard not to laugh at loud, yet he accidentally let a giggle slip out.

“Vechs is that you? I am going to murder you so hard you never respawn!” Zisteau started swinging his sword around the shop. “Show yourself!”

Vechs slipped out the front door again, unnoticed by Zisteau who was looking in the opposite direction. He watched from outside as Zisteau swung his sword around wildly, giggling to himself.

“I think he’s probably gone now.” Kurt said.

“I sure hope so. He’s in for a world of hurt when I see him again.”

…

“So I made something for you.” Zisteau had taken Kurt out into an open field not that far from spawn. He handed Kurt a map.

Kurt opened up the map and gasped. “It’s a star chart! How did you do this? When did you find the time?”

Zisteau laughed. “I’m pretty good at mapping, I’ll have you know.”

Vechs was standing just outside of the field, behind a tree. He sighed. He was done with little pranks. Now it was time to get serious.

Zisteau was alarmed when he heard the loud noise of fireworks in the distance, and the bright sparks in the sky. He looked over in the direction the fireworks were firing off from, and saw Vechs standing there waving goofily. “VECHS. Will you knock it off!” Zisteau started charging in his direction, sword in hand. 

He heard the noise of pistons far too late. The ground opened up underneath him and he started falling down into a deep hole. He hit the bottom with only one heart remaining. He was so dazed that the only noise he could make was a random assortment of letters that barely even resembled speech. Then when he got his thoughts in order he screamed out “VECHS!”

Vechs was standing over the hole in the ground, wringing his hands together menacingly. “So you want to ignore me and take HIM on dates eh? Well have fun in your HOLE.” 

“Well I’m not gonna be down here long I am gonna climb up and get you…” Zisteau suddenly realized that the walls were made of obsidian. And he hadn’t brought his diamond pickaxe with him that day. He also had neglected to bring any blocks with him. He was stuck. When exactly did Vechs find the time to make this trap, Zisteau wondered. But that’s when he saw the faint glowing of red eyes.

“Have fun with the baby spiders!” Vechs giggled.

Zisteau groaned. He was gonna die here, like an animal in a hole. He was prepared to stand and fight though. He wouldn’t let Vechs win so easily. That’s when he saw Vechs’ body hit the ground, and all his items exploded around him as his body vanished. “Quick hurry up!” Kurt smiled as he threw down some ladders.

“Did you just do what I think you did?” Zisteau smiled, laughing a bit to himself.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I accidentally hit Vechs into that hole. Maybe he fell in.” Kurt whistled nonchalantly to himself. “Who really knows?”

“I love you so much man.” Zisteau smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Kurt was smiling now, feeling much more brave than he had earlier in the date. “So back to your place? Or mine?”

…

Two days later Zisteau woke up and felt the warm body in the bed next to him, still sleeping soundly.  
“Vechs!” Zisteau cried out.

“Hengit!” Vechs screamed.

“We really can’t keep doing this. I’m dating Kurt now you know.”

“Like you could ever stop sleeping with me.” Vechs smiled and snuggled up closer to Zisteau. Zisteau sighed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago lol. Back when the mindcrackers played minecraft woah


End file.
